Catching Leaves
by LeafOfTheBlueFlame
Summary: One queen who's life is split in half gives birth to 4 kits, each with their own story. A quest, a leadership, a mate and a great battle could never change the clans more. Rated T for warriors.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The warm summer breeze drifted through the camp as cats filed through the entrance. One queen and her four kits followed behind more slowly. The tortoieshell-mackeral tabby she-kit looked up at the sky, and breathed in awe. She stood like that until her father picked her and her brother up. The queen thanked her mate, and picked up her other kits, who were riding on the queen's back.

As if to suit the mood of the almost empty camp and the cats near it, it started to rain. First it was only sprinkling, but it began to change to a pattern-like pitter-patter.

The queen was heartbroken, but this is how it must be. The thought of losing her family, mentor, and friends was heartbreaking. The only thing keeping her going was the fact that her sister and best friend were both expecting kits, so she would still have them along with their mates.

As all the cats said their goodbyes to eachother, the queen stood in the clearing, next to a great big rock. Just as it began to pour, hot tears streamed down the queens face as she ran towards her father and mother and other sister, and all the cats she knew. The world was spinning for this queen, and all she could think about was how terrible this whole thing was.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Leafkit's POV

Stretching her eyes wide for the first time was a moment Leafkit wouldn't forget quickly. Thick bramble walls surrounded Leafkit's vision. She turned her head to see a light yellow she-cat with a darker stripe lying next to two she-cats and a tom.

"Oh hi! You must be Leafkit!" The yellow she-cat flicked her tail towards her kits. "I'm Sunstar, your mother's sister, and these are my kits, Lilykit, Amberkit and Stormkit."

Lilykit looked like her father, but a little different. She was grey, (with darker flecks) with white paws and black tipped ears. Amberkit was the color of her mother's stripe with a darker yellow mackerel tabby pattern and paws. Amberkit also had black tipped ears. Stormkit was different from all of his littermates. He was black with calico-patterned gray spots and a white tail. He was built like his father though. He had broad shoulders. Much more broad than normal kits would have. _But then again, he isn't a normal kit._ Leafkit thought. She had overheard the two queens talking about how Stormkit was… special.

"Wow you're a leader! That's so cool!" Leafkit exclaimed. Just then an orange tortie tom-kit with white paws poked out from behind Cherryheart. "You woke up before me!" Firekit complained, starting to pout.

Leafkit glanced at Cherryheart's nest, and then at the nursery entrance. "Tough." A black tom with white paws and chest spot said sternly.

"I see you have met my sister." Leafkit's mother's tired voice came from behind her. Her tail's white tip was angled toward Sunstar.

"Cherryheart! You're awake! I was afraid you'd sleep all day." Leafkit's father Eaglefeather sounded relieved. "Here, I brought you a shrew."

Leafkit padded away from her family and stared at the hustle-bustle of the camp. The elders, Rosefluff and Sparrowtail were basking in the sun on the far side of the camp. Three apprentices seemed to be play fighting by the stump. _It's so big! If this is the camp, then how big is the forest?!_

OCEANHEART'S POV

 _I can't believe this has happened._ Oceanheart thought as she padded by herself through the bustling roads of twolegplace. She and her brother Stormcloud had traveled together for a while, but the two of them had got into an argument about passing through twolegplace or finding another forest. The two of them had said goodbyes, and gone their separate ways, so there wasn't anything either of them could do about it.

The hard black stuff beneath Oceanheart's feet reeked of monster, but she had found it safe to cross. Just then the blinding bright lights of a monster bore down ontop of her. To frozen in terror to move she prayed for a quick death, and then something knocked her out of the way.

 **Chapter 1 completed!**

 **What's wrong with Stormkit?**

 **And who saved Oceanheart?**

 **Question of the day- Who is your favourite warrior cat? Mine is Ivypool**


	3. Allegiances

CHAPTER 2

 **Polls for last chapter's question:**

 **Each \ is one point**

 **Ivypool: \**

OCEANHEART'S POV

Oceanheart lifted her head to a blue-gray tom-cat's face looming over her. It reminded her of her dead father Rivertail in a strange way. "Oh thank goodness!" The tom said. Oceanheart's head was foggy, all she remembered was the bright lights of the monster, and somehow escaping death.

Oceanheart stood up on shaky legs, and had to be supported by the tom. But as she looked him over she realized way to many qualities of her father. "Streamfoot?"

ALLEGIANCES

Skyclan

Leader- Sunstar(Expecting Kits) (now in Thunderclan

Deputy- Cherryheart(expecting kits, now in Thunderclan)

Med Cat- Iceflame (Now thunderclan's 2nd med cat)

Rogue/Warriors-

Ashcloud: Thunderclan

Eaglefeather: Thunderclan

Blazeheart: Rogue

Minnowleaf: Rogue

Stream: Rogue

Ocean: Rogue

Stormcloud: Rogue

Clovertail: (Expecting Snakescar's kit's) Thunderclan

Snakescar: Thunderclan

Flowertail: Rogue

Hazelfeather: Rogue

Elders:

Windflight: Riverclan

Birchclaw: Windclan

Oakwhisker: Shadowclan

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Silverstar

Deputy: Pebbletail

Med Cat: Cloudwater

Warriors:

Stonewing

Beetail

Dandelionfur

Juniperberry

Aldertail- Bluepaw

Jaywhisker

Robinleap- Leopardpaw

Laurelwing

Birchpool

Bounceflight

Rockflight

Apprentices:

Leopardpaw

Bluepaw

Elders:

Rosefluff

Sparrowtail

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Featherstar

Deputy: Hawkrunner

Med Cat: Dovesong

Warriors:

Lakeheart

Forestwind

Flowershade

Fernwhisker: Snowpaw

Leopardtail

Scorchfang: Mothpaw

Lightsong

Apprentices:

Snowpaw

Mothpaw

Elders:

Pebblescorch

Whitewind

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Littlestar

Deputy: Stormclaw

Med Cat: Waveheart- Orangepaw

Warriors:

Ottersplash

Stonetail

Oceanwater

Voleclaw

Duskwing

Dustwhisker

Apprentices:

Lightningpaw

Queens: Icewing

WINDCLAN

Leader: Thistlestar

Deputy: Foxstep

Med Cat: Sandwish

Warriors:

Wetwater- Breezepaw

Puddlewing

Heatherwhisker- Skypaw

Moorwing

Weedflight- Moonpaw

Apprentices:

Breezepaw

Skypaw

Moonpaw

Queens:

Waspwind

 **I have the Allegiances! Yay!**

 **Question: Who was Spiderleg's mentor's 2** **nd** **mates 1** **st** **enemy's med cat daughter's daughters blind brother's enemy's mom's dad's 1** **st** **deputy's mate's killer. (By killer I mean who killed them.)**

 **Was it really Rivertail's bother Streamfoot who saved Oceanheart?**


End file.
